24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gunman6
Thank you for contributing! If you haven't already, please take a look at the Manual of Style and Policies for guidelines on how to write and format pages. Other pages you might find useful include our pages on , , , and making info boxes. Use the sandbox for your article editing experiments, and if you have any questions, please see the link on the left-hand side of the page. |} :Hey, thanks for adding the categories to the images! I should've explained better - if you remove the colon (:) that I put in front of the word "category", it adds the category to the page rather than just displaying a link to the category. The reason I used colons here was to stop the category being added to this talkpage. But yeah, if you do Category:Images (cast).--Acer4666 (talk) 21:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Jack's season 2 house Hey, I know you were interested in the house Jack was in at the start of Season 2 - you might be interested in this article about the filming of that scene. It describes the place as a "rented townhouse that's a five-minute drive from the "24" soundstage" - the 24 soundstage at that time was located here, so it narrows down the location a bit, but I can't get closer than that--Acer4666 (talk) 11:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Great find, sir! It does leave a few things open for interpretation but at least you get an idea of the vicinity/range of the filming place.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Deaths on 24/Kills by Jack pages Go to User:Acer4666/Actors killed by Jack Bauer. --Acer4666 (talk) 18:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sidebar The Sidebar is a template that has been programmed to accept certain fields in order to display them. The list of fields that will work with it is available here. If you want to propose a new field for it, the forum would be the best place. It is always good practice to first propose changes that will affect a large number of articles, such as adding a kill count field to everyone's sidebar, before going ahead with them as they take a lot of time to revert if you do them wrong/not everyone agrees with the change--Acer4666 (talk) 01:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Indian pages Hey, just a heads up that there's currently an ongoing discussion regarding what to do with the Indian show in general: Forum:New_Wiki_for_Indian_24_series. Regardless of what happens, it seems to be the consensus that we hold off on adding anything beyond what's currently on 24 (Indian TV series) until there's a legal means of watching the episodes and having some sort of English version available. The character pages are looking good so far, but I think it's best to wait until we have something more to add than what's on the official website. --Pyramidhead (talk) 06:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Got it, I was just reiterating what was established on the main page here from the news articles we cited. Is it alright if I create pages for the actors if I get any extra time to do so?--Gunman6 (talk) 06:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Replies Hey there Gunman, this is a reply to some threads that you archived from this page earlier today: # The first one was about your Actors who portrayed presidents category: the AFD discussion is here: Wiki 24:Articles for deletion. Essentially, we've had to turn down similar categories to this in the past too, because we don't categorize actors by their IU roles (in other words, aspects of their characters), only by their OOU information (their seasons; their credit type; etc.). Otherwise, someone could make a category like: "Actors who portrayed Vice Presidents", "Actors who portrayed bystanders", on and on. # Also, there was a thread here about the Wald terrorist cell. I definitely agree we should categorize those characters, and have been meaning to do it for a long time. However "Gang of Patriots members" implies that "Gang of Patriots" was the actual, proper name of the group, in the same way that "Dawn Brigade" was the proper name of the Day 5 terrorists. Do you remember where this was stated in the episode(s)? 23:54, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :The one and only mention is Jack saying "We're patriots." in episode 3. Searched the episode subtitles to verify. --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::To build on point #1, as well as what was stated on the afd page, you also capitalised "presidents" when it was not being used as a proper noun, as well as adding it to pages without sorting names using the "|firstname, lastname" pipe or defaultsorting, which meant people were being listed alphabetically under their first name not surname. Both of these are things which come from experience, but take quite a few edits to correct, which had you mentioned your idea on a forum post beforehand could have been avoided. As it happens, the category itself didn't survive its nomination for deletion. ::As for point #2, we already have the group named "Joseph Wald crew" in the disambiguation for Scott (Joseph Wald crew), and I agree that that, or "Wald terrorist cell" or similar is a more appropriate name than "Gang of Patriots", which sounds like their official name but isn't.--Acer4666 (talk) 00:33, March 13, 2014 (UTC)